


[podfic] Just a Fantasy

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (not a miscommunication just communication hangups), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bringing in a Third, Communication Failure, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Polyamory, Slow Burn, audio format: zip file of mp3s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Not only are he and Willy not dating, Willy is also in a relationship with someone else. Someone else who Freddie doms on a fairly regular basis. Someone else who Willy would eventually like to dom as well.It doesn’t have to be a problem though, Freddie tries to convince himself. All he has to do is draw some boundaries and stick to them.It turns out that some things are easier said than done.08:01:25 :: Written byVidriana.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Kasperi Kapanen/William Nylander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] Just a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023337) by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana). 

This is the sequel to [Ruin My Body (Ruin My Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716052).

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfjustafantasy):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TDweGFGr1P6-QmEUPGNK27l3KW8Y-1FI):**  
Zip of mp3 files for download.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Vidriana for giving blanket permission to podfics!  
And thanks to the podfic discord friends and to Freckles for giving me music recs I once again didn’t end up using /o\

**Content notes:**  


* Whole story: at least one character makes bad decisions for his emotional well-being and this manifests in anxiety-like symptoms and thought processes.
* Chapter 1: bondage; blindfolds; lots of UST; electro stim, no actual crossed boundaries but a character worrying about that a lot; brief mention of a past bad experience with BDSM, no safewording but some prematurely ended scenes.
* Chapter 2: teasing; nipple clamps/nipple play; breath play/choking; collars; sub space; blowjobs; conversations about BDSM ethics and associated guilt; worrying about consent; bondage; blindfolds; body worship; praise kink; hair-pulling; anal sex; rimming; felching; orgams delay/denial; slight overstimulation; insuffiecient aftercare; mentions of sex toys; mentions of Auston Matthews; dom drop.
* Chapter 3: mentions of fisting; electro stim; flogging; stress positions; oral sex; anal sex; sceneing while in a bad headspace; spanking; biting/marking. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

**Additional credits:**  


* [Sectional sofa near coffee table and window photo](https://unsplash.com/photos/hlOpCML8twI) by Christian Lambert,
* [Lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna (art) and Annapods (design).

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
